Oh, Make Me Over
by Slushies And Red Vines
Summary: Post-Journey. After Regionals, Rachel just wants to be a normal teen so she enlists Puck's help. But when obstacles come up one after another, she realizes that a clean slate is hard to capture. Puckleberry, St. Fabray, and all other pairings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Guitar Hero. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Guitar Hero belongs to Activision. **

Rachel Berry knew that her good girl image was a turn off. Heck, it even made her sick but she didn't really know any other way to be. The prep school girl getup was almost like a safety net because taking chances was very scary. Even for someone as theatrical and seemingly confident as her. And she wanted to be known for her talent and brain, not her body. But she knew that a change was necessary. Losing Regionals forced her to reevaluate herself and her life. That's why she was going to the only person who could help her.

"Noah", she called down the hallway on the last day of the school to the tall football player who had his guitar slung over his shoulder."I need a favor", she said carefully trying to cut down her word count.

"No, I will not watch West Side Story with you", he mumbled remembering the last time she asked for a favor.

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was wondering if you wanted to um, hang out?"

"What about Finn?"

"We haven't really talked since Regionals and besides, this isn't a date", Rachel looked down towards her feet. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, she thought to herself.

"Why do you want to hang out with me? Instead of Kurt or Mercedes. Hell, why not even Brittany?"

"Because I just felt like a change. So are you up for it?"

"Exactly what do you want to do?"

"Anything you want. Nothing boring. Something immature and childish"

"I can most definitely do that. Curfew?"

"One, since it's a Friday night"

"Go change then, because even though I love what that skirt is doing for your legs, Berry, it is very err..distracting. Wear jeans, no plaid allowed", Puck smirked with a somewhat stern edge to his voice.

Usually she would ask what was wrong with the skirt she was planning to wear, but she decided against it. "Still perverted as always I see. Give me 10 minutes", Rachel went to her locker and pulled out the dark wash jeans she had used for a glee performance, an red NYU t-shirt she got from New York during her trip last summer, and a pair of black and red hi-top Nike's she had gotten for gym but never wore.

Dressing quickly in the bathroom, she put her hair in a high ponytail and was for once, completely satisfied on what she saw in the mirror. She looked comfortable and more approachable. She quickly figured out that Noah was in the parking lot already so she ran out of the now abandoned for the summer William McKinley High School.

"You ready, Berry", Noah asked as she threw her stuff in the backseat.

"Ready as I'll ever be", Rachel breathed hard as she jumped in shotgun. "Where to?"

"The mall", he said nonchalantly while turning a sharp corner.

"Shopping? Really, Noah", she questioned him, now a bit aggravated.

"Hell no, the only thing I shop for are magazines, video games, and condoms but I've already stocked up for now", he smirked and she rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Too much information, Puckerman", she attempted to sound annoyed but he still saw the coy smile on her lips.

"I'm hurt, babe but you know you wanna ride the Puckasaurus Rex and feel the guns. Anyway, we are going to the arcade"

"Don't call me babe, and I won't call you a sexist pig", she tried to bargain but he rolled his eyes.

"I can handle it, the worst you can do is sing Funny Girl in my ear really loudly. But being serious, what's the real reason you asked me out and why do you seem so obsessed with immature things now?", he cast a look in her direction and saw her fidget a bit.

"First off as I said before, this is not a date. Secondly, I'm tired of being this way. I want to be like everyone else, party, have fun, fit in, and not get slushied", she crossed her arms and looked out the window of the vehicle.

"But I thought you didn't care what people thought of you as long as they were thinking about you", Puck raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"That's what I thought too. But a wise man once said, 'If only a couple of people hate you, somethings wrong with them but if everybody hates you, somethings wrong with you", Rachel stared into her lap and started fiddling with her thumbs.

"You're not that bad once you get past the animal sweaters and big words. You have a good heart. Don't tell anyone I said that or I will slushy you everyday two times a day for the next school year. But if you really want to change, we could make out. You know I'm known for making those good girls go bad", he lightly nudged her in the side with his elbow and she laughed.

"We're here already? And I was going to take you up on that offer. Too bad", Rachel said flirtatiously before unbuckling her seat belt and jumped from the car. She heard him mumble 'I knew I should have driven slower' and she laughed again. Then she ran into a tall figure. She stepped back a bit and saw who it was.

"Finn?"

"What are you doing here Rachel?", he started to look nervous. She didn't exactly know why but he looked like he was guilty of something.

"Noah's taking me to the arcade", Rachel pointed to Puck who was locking up before he came to stand by her.

" 'Sup Frankenteen", Puck said lightheartedly before he saw the blonde girl who was coming from behind Finn and his heart stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped. He saw Rachel reach out to grab his hand but he didn't feel it. All he felt was the aching pain in his heart. God, he was becoming a pussy. He couldn't bring himself to say her name but luckily Rachel said it for him.

"Quinn?", Rachel put her hands on her hips and tried to give them the benefit of the doubt but knew the truth deep in her heart and it hurt. But she knew that it was killing Noah. They had both fallen in love and just got their hearts broken into a million little pieces but he had a child with Quinn. A bond that would be there for eternity.

"Me and Finn were-", Quinn said before Rachel interrupted her.

"Save it. We know the deal. You never got over Finn and Finn never got over you. We were just puppets until you came to your senses right", Rachel stared at the ground struggling not to cry but her stubborn nature won out and her tear ducts promptly dried.

"Rachel, I did mean it when I said I loved you but I don't think I'm in love with you. I never wanted to hurt you", Finn said as she somberly nodded.

"Puck, I-", Quinn again attempted to speak but Puck cut her off.

"Rachel, I'm going to go inside already. Stay out here if you want", he said in an almost inaudible voice before shooting Quinn a sad glare before leaving. And once he left, Rachel snapped and went off on the two liars and cheaters standing in front of her.

"You both are pathetic. Quinn, you're the only girl Noah has ever truly fallen in love with and you stomped on his heart and you're such a heartless bitch that didn't care enough to give him some sort of heads up. The reason I broke up with him in the first place was because I and everyone else knew that he was still wanted you which I honestly don't see what the hell he saw in you right about now. And Finn, why did I ever even like you? All you've ever brought me was pain and heartache. We never even really dated. And you never seem to know what the fuck you want", they both gasped when they heard Rachel curse but she kept going. "You're are a shitty excuse for a man you know. But I don't blame you. I blame myself for giving you chance after chance when you always end up breaking my heart. But this time is different. No more chances. You two deserve each other", and with that, she did one of her legendary Rachel Berry storm-outs. Well, storm-ins since she was going inside the mall.

She found Noah in the arcade playing "Beth" on Guitar Hero. It was really heartbreaking (and a little weird plus a tiny ounce of pathetic) how he was hitting every note even though he looked like stone right now. But the twisted expression on his face was so real and tortured that she felt a tug on her heart strings. She wasn't **_that _**broken up about it. Rachel came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "I cursed them out", she mumbled into his shirt thinking it would get a reaction out of him and it did. After he finished the song, he turned around to face her.

"Noah, are you okay?", she asked as she looked up into eyes that were filled with pain.

"I'll live. Are you okay? I think we both got caught in the fire there", he raised in eyebrow as she nodded.

"They didn't deserve us anyway, wasn't this night supposed to be fun?", she said and was a little confused when slung his arm around her shoulders though.

"That's where you're wrong. It already is fun since Rachel Berry said a bad word. So while we're shooting and killing zombies over there, I want a play by play, word by word review of what happened. I feel like one of those moms in the PTA who's kid just made straight A's. But this is much better", he laughed and directed her over to one of the games where he(of course) held the high score.

* * *

"Um, you do know that this has sausage and pepperoni on it, right", Noah asked her when she put the slice of pizza up to her lips. After 2 hours in the arcade, Rachel had set a high score on Guitar Hero for "Cherry Pie" , a song she found degrading but extremely catchy, and "Welcome To The Jungle", she said that Axl Rose was a total babe in the 80's and 90's. Plus, she got the 2nd highest score in Dance Dance Revolution(Mike Chang was the 1st). They had went a nearby pizza parlor afterwards.

"Since the egging, I decided to drop the vegan thing. Vocal Adrenaline did me a favor. I had missed chocolate and bacon oh so much. I just won't wear fur or feathers", Rachel spoke through a mouthful of pizza. She put her hand over her mouth in shame.

"I speak with my mouth full too. And I am so glad that I can eat this pizza without any guilt. Consider yourself lucky, Berry. Many girls would kill to spend a Friday night or any night for the matter with the Puckmeister", he held his hands up in defense when she slapped him on the side of the head. "I thought you didn't condone violence"

"Well, it's necessary when you keep making those detestable nicknames and monikers for yourself. Nicknames are terms of endearment that people make for you, you don't make them yourself", she said before her eyes flickered to two girls who had just walked in. "Brittany and Santana?", it was hard to tell since they weren't in their trademark Cheerios uniforms.

"Those are the names don't wear 'em out", Santana said before her and Brittany slid into the booth uninvited.

"Ugh, the bitch crew has arrived", Puck grunted and Santana flipped him off.

"What are you two doing here? Together? And why does RuPaul look half decent for a change?", Santana questioned Puck while Rachel pouted over the RuPaul comment.

"Well, hello to you too, fuck buddy. Berry and I went to the arcade and I made her wear jeans", he answered before taking a swig of his Pepsi. Rachel refused to let him trick the young, naïve waitress into sneaking him a beer since he was underage.

"Do aliens wear jeans?", Brittany asked with her usual spaced out expression and everyone just ignored her. They were used to her random outbursts by now.

"And besides, we needed a release since Finn and Quinn crushed us", Rachel nearly growled with a bitterness to her voice.

"What do you mean?", Santana leaned forward while raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Haven't you heard? Finn and Quinn are back together again", Puck said with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

**This is my first Glee fanfic so I hope you like it. I plan on making this story 10-20 chapters or more if I get a lot of feedback. All Finchel and Quick fans shouldn't read. I'm making Quinn nice later on. I like her character but Finn not so much but I'm considering turning him nice. The shipping in this fanfic are as follows:**

**Puckleberry **

**St. Berry friendship**

**Fuinn at first, eventual St. Fabray and Finn/OC **

**Brittana friendship **

**Santana/OC**

**Brittany/Mike **

**Mercedes/Matt**

**Artina **

**Eventual Faberry friendship**

**Berrittana friendship **

**Eventual Faberrittana friendship**

**Kurtcedes friendship **

**Kurt/OC **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**

* * *

**_**Songs:**_

_**Cherry Pie- Warrant**_

_**Beth- Kiss**_

_**Welcome To The Jungle- Guns N Roses**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh, make me over**_  
_**I'm all I want to be**_  
_**A walking study**_  
_**In demonology**_

* * *

All Rachel and Puck remembered was being dragged from the booth by Santana and Brittany. And for some strange reason, they ended up in a conference at Rachel's house with all of the gleeks minus Quinn and Finn. Neither Rachel nor Puck knew what was going on but they knew whatever it was, it had something to do with Finn and Quinn. They just shrugged as they watched Tina shut the door behind herself and Artie while Mercedes looked a bit annoyed that Santana made her come out at 12:00 a.m. Luckily, Rachel's dads were so happy she had actual friends to invite over that they didn't mind that she was basically taken hostage by two cheerleaders along with a boy who was known as Lima's resident badass (and manwhore).

"You better have a good reason for making me have to cut my nighttime exfoliating routine short", Rachel recognized that voice as Kurt, the only person who could outdiva her. She knew he threw that note on purpose during Defying Gravity but never commented on it and probably never would unless the opportunity presented itself.

"Fuinn has reemerged", Santana said bitterly with a venom in her voice.

"But Finn is in love with Rachel and Quinn and Puck are trying to work things out, right?", Artie questioned as Rachel and Puck started fidgeting but Rachel decided to go ahead and tell the glee club the truth since she knew Noah wasn't going to do it.

"Noah took me to the arcade in the mall and we saw Finn and Quinn, Finn said he wasn't love with me and we wouldn't let Quinn talk. So yes, Finn and Quinn are back together", Rachel ran a hand through her long hair and watched everyone give her and Puck pitiful glances. She decided then and there that she couldn't allow Finn to keep her down. She was Rachel Berry after all and Rachel Berry didn't take anyone's pity. She would get over this, even if it killed her.

"But if Finn and Quinn are back together and Quinn gets her pre-baby body back ,which she pretty much has since she has Coach Sylvester training her nonstop, she'll be back on the Cheerios next year at this rate and will replace me as HBIC of McKinley. With that power couple back together, I become second place. Again.", Santana choked the last two words out. They could've sworn that she was about to cry but Brittany gave her a hug and sat her down.

"Anyway, guys. We're going to New York next week to see Nationals. Strictly glee club purposes and no goofing off. And no one is allowed to treat Finn or Quinn badly or they will be sent home on the first plane to Lima since I'm bankrolling this trip myself. But after Nationals we have 2 days to do whatever we want as long as it's not illegal, Puck", Rachel his name with emphasis while he groaned.

"Ok, Berry. God, you guys blame me for everything, anyway. New York is awesome. Sure, seeing Nationals might help us learn a few things. But you're forgetting a few key concepts. One, Finn and Quinn will be there. Two, Jesse St. Douche and the Egging Crew will be there. Three, your mother will be there with Beth", everyone saw the sadness in his eyes when he said the name of the little girl he gave up for adoption. But he kept going. "And you're telling us to be nice when you're the one who got to curse the both of them out. Bullshit, Rachel. And I'm not going to go see some sappy Broadway play for pussies"

Rachel went to sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder and put his hand in hers. "Not all Broadway plays are sappy. I was planning on taking you, Mike, and Matt to American Idiot and I heard it had some nudity but if you don't want to go see Broadway, I guess I can leave you in the hotel room during Rock Of Ages too", Rachel acted like she was genuinely hurt but Kurt saw through it. They did go to the same theatre camp after all. He had to give her props, she was working with what she had and Puck was melting in her hands steadily.

"I guess I could go, it has something to do with Green Day, right? And Rock Of Ages sounds cool", he responded sheepishly as the entire Glee Club grinned and gave each other secret looks. Rachel Berry had evil powers that she wasn't afraid to use. And they even worked on the Puckerone.

"We can still see Wicked and Next To Normal, right?", Kurt asked and Rachel nodded and he and Mercedes let out a sigh of relief.

"Artie, could you notify Finn and Quinn of the trip since you're the calmest person I know?", Rachel smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Artie agreed even though he was kinda angry that he got the job(burden).

"So is this meeting over?", Mike asked Santana and she nodded so he and Matt ran out the door mumbling something about Call of Duty and Halo 3. And Tina and Artie left to go home. Rachel saw Puck getting up to follow them out so she walked him to the door.

"Thanks for asking me to go with you today. I had fun before we were interrupted. And I know how painful it was for you to say the word 'fuck' ", Puck stuck his hands in his pockets and Rachel didn't see him as a a boy. He had grown up a lot. Beth had caused them all to grow up a bit and grow smarter but it hit him the most. No more mohawk. No more slushies and dumpster dives. She guessed he had finally saw the immaturity of it all.

"Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Besides we have to have each others backs. Thanks for taking me out though, I think your badass rubbed off on me", she giggled with neither of them knowing that Kurt and the girls were watching.

"So, friends?", he asked leaning his face down to close the gap between them.

"Friends, of course", she tilted her face up and just as they were about to kiss, Mike's car horn blared and he kissed her forehead instead and said a quick goodbye before leaving.

"Diva, what the hell was that?", Kurt yelled from the staircase where he, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany were perched like hawks watching her each and every move.

"You were watching that. I'll have you know that that is a strict violation of my privacy and personal space. I'm appalled that you all don't trust me enough to let me make decisions on my own", Rachel folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Shut up, Berry. We all saw what happened there and we're going to give you a makeover. You're going to see Finn, Jesse, and Puck who kinda has the hots for you so you need to dress to impress", Santana stood up and pushed her up the staircase. There was no use in arguing since she was clearly outnumbered.

"Fine, but nothing like the first 'makeover' Kurt gave me and I want some say in what I get", Rachel bargained.

"That first makeover was done out of anger and jealousy but this one is a gift. All this argyle has got to go", Kurt clapped his hands in excitement and Rachel rolled her eyes. Everyone couldn't wait to make their personal doll. But she couldn't be dreading it more.

"We need to get some sleep, you guys if we plan on making it to the mall tomorrow before rush hour", Mercedes yawned. Everyone looked tired at this point.

"Blankets and pillows are in the hallway closet. And the guest room is next to mine but some of you can share with me. Knock yourselves out", Rachel trudged into her room and flopped down on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

"Was it really necessary for us to buy 12 shopping bags worth of stuff?", I asked Kurt while we were sitting down in the food court.

"Yes, it was now, shoo, Brittany and Santana said to go meet them in Best Buy, it sounded important", he responded before turning to Mercedes to talk about what they were going to wear when they got to New York. I rolled my eyes and allowed my tired feet to lead me into the well-known electronic store. I spotted Brittany in the music section first.

"Hi, Rachel. Santana said she had to get something from Victoria Secret, so she told me to take over on your music lesson", she joyfully spoke with a sparkle in her eyes. I personally was amused by this entire situation. They left **_Brittany_** to teach me, a walking dictionary, about music? This would be interesting. "Ok, so I've already picked out all the cd's you'll need to be caught up in pop culture", she shoved the large stack in my direction.

"Cobra Starship, 3OH!3, Ke$ha, Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Paramore, ok, how can you hold all of these? It's like you got every album these artists ever made", I mentally counted about 15-20 CD's and could barely see Brittany's face over the large pile. "Why couldn't I just get these on my Mp3 player?"

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. I'm so stupid", Brittany hit her head with her palm and I scrambled to put the stack down.

"No, you're not. You're in honors classes and your average is almost better than mine, although I don't know how. And you're one of the best dancers I've ever seen", I smiled at her and she brightened up. If Broadway didn't work out(which will never happen) I should consider counseling. But Miss P. makes it seem painful. What. Ev. Er.

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm not really dumb, it's just my place in this world, I guess", and before I was able to assure her that she was wrong, Noah walked in the store. "I'm gonna go see if San needs my help, me and the others will meet up with you by the movie theater, feel free to bring a guest. Bye", Brittany gave me a run for my money in speed talking with that quick little statement. For once, I never got a word in. Odd but I guess that means I'm making progress.

"Hey, Berry", Noah came up behind me with a grape slushy in his hand. I flinched but then realized we weren't in school. Luckily, he didn't notice my near panic attack.

"Hi Noah. So what brings you here?", I eyed that slushy in his hand with hunger. I really didn't get to eat before Kurt told me to get here.

"I was planning on browsing through the classic rock section, I just realized that I don't own Use Your Illusion 2", he ran his hand over his freshly shaven head. I guess he keeping that God awful mohawk gone for good and I couldn't be happier.

"I have it already. I'll burn you a copy if you give me that slushy", then my stomach growled and Noah laughed at me. I didn't think it was all that funny watching me nearly die of thirst, he hadn't been the one who was shopping non-stop for the last 3 hours. Not even mentioning the trip to the hair salon that took about an hour. My former long curls was now a jet-black shoulder-length blunt cut with wispy bangs over my right eye. The style was recommended by Tina over the phone hence the rocker-like qualities.

"Reproducing cd's is illegal, I've rubbed off on you more than I thought", he gave it to me anyway and I hugged him before gulping it down.

"It'll be our dirty little secret. Anyway, are you ready for New York? I am really excited about everything. I think this trip can really build up my networking skills because if I want a future on Broadway as an leading lady, I'm going to need to learn to capture attention without my singing voice sometimes. And even though most of you lack my musical creativity and knowledge, I think that it would be beneficial for the entire New Directions glee club to broaden our horizons and see a future outside of Lima, Ohio", I rambled and didn't realize it until he clamped his hand over my mouth. Blushing a deep shade of red, I looked down at my sneakers when he removed his hand.

"Noah, do you want to go to the movies with me, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany? We're going to see Salt, an action movie, no sappiness", I blurted out before I realized what I was saying. This time I clasped my hand over my own mouth. Way to set myself up for rejection, then he surprised me.

"Sure, jailbait. How could the Puckzilla pass up an opportunity to see Angelina Jolie shoot at people and blow stuff up while her boobs jump around", Noah grinned and I almost threw up.

"Sexist motherpucker", I mumbled before he put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the store. It felt nice considering that holding hands was too cheesy for us both but this was comfortable. And reassuring for us both. After all we had promised to have each others backs. Before I knew it, we were in front of the theater and Kurt and Brittany were acting all giddy and excited. Then, I realized that they set this up. That's why Brittany said to feel free to bring a guest. There never was a music lesson but they must of known that Noah was heading to Best Buy. God, they were sneaky.

Kurt insisted that Noah and I sat together and since he didn't mind, I decided not to comment on it. But the weird part was that he was actually kind of...nice? He insisted on paying for my ticket, bought me another grape slushy, and shared his M&M's with me. He didn't even say any sexual or derogatory comments during the movie(even though I knew they would come out later). After the movie was over, just when I was about to ask him about his calm demeanor, a angry and crying Quinn Fabray rushed past me into the ladies room. And for some strange reason, I followed her.

* * *

**_I am shocked and truly happy about the responses and support I got for this story. Thanks go out to LiveLaughLurve3, ROCKCHIC179, izzabella 11, gleek06216, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Rachel, emza156, GleeFreak-VampireChik, and seacat03 for reviewing last chapter. I saw over a hundred views but only 10 reviews so please review! Addressing some questions, "Beth" probably would be on piano but I believe there is some guitar or bass in there so it's possible. And besides, I wasn't really thinking about that when I wrote that chapter. So, I'll be more alert in the future. Mac, I think he really does love her but she'll end up breaking his heart for Finn. I'm going to make Finn nice later on because the OC I'm gonna bring in is kind of going to help him change his indecisive ways and after rewatching some Glee episodes with him and Quinn, I realized he wasn't completely horrible. Also, I need a faceclaim for this OC and I want her to be blonde since there are not a lot of blondes in Glee. If you put your suggestion in a review and I like it, next chapter is dedicated to first chapter for disclaimer. New York is in the next couple of chapters, yay._**

**_Music_**

_**Defying Gravity- Wicked Cast**_

_**Use Your Illusion II- Guns N Roses album**_

_**Lyrics from Celebrity Skin by Hole(Great songs and album btw, check them out)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, so glad you could make it /**_**_Yeah, now you've really made it/  
Hey, so glad you could make it now_**

* * *

"Puck trusts you, you know. I see the way he looks at you. The way he used to look at me. But you give him things I never could. Understanding, your full attention, non-resentment. He depends on you to protect him from the pain. The pain that I caused all over a stupid dream romance that was never real in the first place", Quinn leaned against the sink and stared at herself in the mirror as I walked into the restroom.

"What do you mean?", I edged closer over to her as one of my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Rachel, you and I have a lot in common you know. Finn is our fantasy but never our reality. Even before Babygate, that was all he and I were. A fantasy and a cliché. The quarterback and head cheerleader. I blamed you and Puck for a lot that happened this past year but a lot of it was my fault. I should've known that's why fairytales only exist in movies. That's why I decided to let Finn go", Quinn let one silent tear fall down her cheek as I shook my head in denial. After all the hurt Noah and I had been through over them, they pulled the plug on their relationship? Quinn Fabray was just too much.

"You have to be kidding me. Is this some kind of joke? Where's the fucking camera crew?", I ran my hands through my hair as I paced back and forth. I cursed again. Damn that Noah Puckerman, damn him to hell.

"I'm serious. Both of us know that Finn still has his child-like qualities and and that's what draws us to him. That boyish grin and how he can make anything seem okay, including teen pregnancy, just by smiling. But that's our weakness. We'll let him do anything he wants and even though his intentions are not to hurt, he ends up doing it anyway but with a flash of those pearly whites, he's back in good graces. Even though he'd give you a hard time, if you ever hurt him. Finn needs someone who can say no. A girl who can keep him in check and I realized, I'm not that girl and neither are you", Quinn let out a dry, humorless laugh at the irony as she smiled sadly at me and I reluctantly returned it.

"So this is the end of the war, huh? What about Noah? He got hurt during this big mess too", I spoke almost inaudibly. I didn't hate her anymore and after today I don't think I ever could. We both wanted the same thing so badly only for neither of us to come out the victor. But there were more people in this love triangle, well, square than the two of us.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to talk to him on my way out, Then, I'm gonna go watch a marathon of Molly Ringwald movies with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and I'll be okay. And so will you, and if you agree, I'd like it if we could attempt to be friends", she asked hopefully while I almost stopped breathing. Quinn Fabray wanted to be MY friend. Hell must have frozen over at least 50 times. but I quickly recovered.

"Of course, Quinn. That would be lovely", I reverted back to being nice Rachel and put the claws away(for now), I had a feeling that they wouldn't be needed around Quinn anymore. She nodded in appreciation and gracefully walked to the door.

"And Rachel, take care of Puck for me, you're much better for him then I ever was", she smirked and before I got to respond she was out of the door. At that point, I felt like ripping my hair out strand by strand but Kurt would have my head for breakfast so I decided to take a few minutes to wrap my head around what Quinn had told me instead. She was actually telling the truth. Despite giving up Beth, she still had those maternal instincts in her whether she accepted them or not. The ice around the former queen's heart was slowly but surely melting.

"Gotta love high school", I muttered as I finally went back outside to see Quinn leaving after talking to Noah. He didn't seem angry or depressed so I took that as a good sign and walked over to him.

"Are you okay, Noah?", he seemed to be comforted by my presence from the way his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Nope. But I will be, let's go home, Berry", and I just nodded as he put his arm around me and he led me out of the movie theater.

**_Third-Person POV _**

"Phase two of Project Puckleberry is complete. If things keep moving this smoothly we won't have to plot this relationship for them anymore", Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.

"New York is going to be bleeding sexual tension tomorrow. By the end of this week, at least one of them will be mooning after the other", Quinn slapped hands with Mercedes.

"Next stop, New York", Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes said in unison. Quinn had just factored into the plans about 30 minutes ago. After her breakup with Finn, she felt obligated to do something good for Puck and Rachel. She was planning on talking to them anyway so what was wrong with speeding up the process to help a good cause. Quinn Fabray was now part of the team to bring those two together but Finn doesn't know anything and if he did, it would be hell.

* * *

**_Puck's POV_**

"Noah, give me back my fucking phone", Rachel yelled after we landed in New York. The entire Glee Club, including Mr. Schuester were now in Rachel's vacation townhouse where we were going to be staying for the week.

"Did Berry say the F-word?", Santana asked to no one in particular but realized that it was a question they were all wondering. When did Rachel Berry become a badass? When she started hanging out with me. I smiled to myself in triumph as Quinn rolled her eyes. Baby mama and I were back on good terms. If only it had happened sooner. All that brooding shit was turning me all emotional like Kurt or worse, Finnessa. I'm a stud. Studs don't get heart-broken. That's not what I was saying the other night as I made "Bad Breakup" playlist on my iPod and played it all night.

"Could we stop cross-examining my preference of language and get ready to go see Nationals? The competition is to start in about an hour and we want to be in and out of there as quickly as we possibly can", Rachel didn't have to finish. We all knew what she meant. So we didn't have to see Jesse or Shelby or worse, Beth.

"There's an XBOX 360 up here and a Playstation 3. And Halo and Call Of Duty. And Rockband and Guitar Hero", Finn yelled downstairs to us relieving the somber mood while he raided her entertainment center along with Matt and Mike.

"Rachel, I'll totally marry you just to live here, this place is awesome", Mike yelled down too but shut up after recieving a death glare from Brittany.

"And I can totally see great parties being thrown here. Rent out rooms by the hour. Sell condoms for extremely high prices-", I tried to say before she punched me in the arm which hurt like hell by the way.

"NOAH! Keep your head out of that gutter that you've come to know and love"

"Then, keep your eyes off this stud you've come to know and love. Besides, I'm still paying for Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers and Sheets and Things isn't the most glamourous job", I smirked and she stuck out her tongue playfully. Santana and Quinn gave each other knowing glances and even I didn't know what that was about. I ignored it like I do all the other petty things chicks do. Due to the events of the previous day, Quinn was again cool with the rest of the glee kids and actually sat with Rachel on the plane but not before I told her no hounding Berry. What? We Jews must stick together. At least us hot Jews which meant only me and Rachel. No offense, Mom.

"Fine, then. Noah, if you can beat me in a game of Singstar, I'll do whatever you want tomorrow night with no complaining", Rachel put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, confident that she had this one in the bag.

"Bring it on, jailbait", little did Rachel know that I had played Singstar many times(having a little sister teaches you things).

"I don't mean to rush you guys, but we need to be getting ready. Rome wasn't built in a day", Kurt was pushing all the girls up the stairs and I just happened to get a view of Rachel's underwear as she went up the stairs, PINK Victoria Secret boy briefs. I'm not a prude but the denim skirt she's wearing is giving an incredible view. We might be friends but I'm still a guy. That left me with Mr. Schuester. The poor dude looked so sad like someone kicked his puppy. Ever since Ms. P ran off with her dentist, he hasn't been the same. He hadn't said more than 10 words during this entire trip. Hopefully he could pull himself out of his own funk.

Then, all of a sudden Rachel was snapping me out of my daydream. She had obviously changed her clothes though. She was now wearing a tie-dye tank top, denim shorts, and fringe boots. Had she grown taller? I did hear her complaining to Quinn on the plane about "finally hitting her growth spurt this summer". And it was making her mile-long legs even longer(if that was possible) and I certainly was appreciative.

"Noah, if you don't get out of your trance we're going to leave you", then I saw everyone waiting at the door with impatient expression. Santana and Quinn actually flipped me off. I returned it with a smile.

"Let's go, Berry", I put my arm around her (I was starting to do that a lot. It didn't mean anything right?) and we all got on the charter bus we had rented for this week. I heard Kurt literally screech when we passed 5th Avenue. What's so special about that place that makes girls(and Kurt) go crazy? Of course, I would think like that since I can't afford it. Ah, a poor man's mind is a very complex treasure. Dammit, now Berry was rubbing off on me.

Nationals wasn't a learning opportunity whatsoever, it was painful to watch. I mean like so painful, Rachel nearly broke my hand during Jesse's rendition of "Smile" because she was squeezing it so hard. But when they did "My Junk", she turned purple. I considered calling 911 but remembered that this was Rachel we're talking about. So, I just rubbed her back soothingly until she went back to normal or whatever normal is for Rachel Berry. But when Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby came on stage to accept their trophy, she turned beet red and you could literally see the smoke coming out of her ears as she dug her nails so deep into my arm, it left marks. Tears sprung to my eyes due to the pain but they didn't fall, I haven't turned into a total pussy. But the worst part was when we saw Shelby holding Beth with Jesse being the perfect little uncle as he held her baby bag and wiggled the rattle in her face. I wanted to hug Quinn and I wanted to hug Rachel then I heard sobs. I looked around to see who was crying. Then I realized.

It was me.

Shit.

* * *

**Thanks to seacat03, izzabella11, rea89, Aratishome98, GLEEful GLEEk, sweetcaroline1986, couragetcd, Kuuleialoha1, GleeFreak-VampireChik, and emza156 for reviewing last chapter. I am really, really loving all the feedback that I'm getting on this story. I feel so happy! See first chapter for disclaimer. Answering questions, GleeFreak-VampireChik: I don't think Brittany's stupid either. She's just playing into a stereotype in my opinion. GLEEful GLEEk: I know that Paramore is alternative but they a part of pop culture due to like their growing popularity, does that make sense because it sounded so much better in my head.I like Berrittana friendship too, why shouldn't they all be friends? Anyway, I loved your concert idea and I'm going to use it in an upcoming chapter which takes place in New York City(: . And that chapter will be dedicated to you. And I'm letting the fans of this story choose who's going to perform. Paramore on their tour or Lady GaGa on the Monster Ball tour. You can even suggest other bands and artists, I listen to all genres so it doesn't really matter to me. Speaking of Paramore, I'm thinking about using Hayley Williams(circa blonde hair) as the faceclaim for the OC I'm bringing in, tell me if you like the idea. But I'm considering Kristin Cavallerri too so I dunno. Also I'm looking for song suggestions too since I'm not a music dictionary and sometimes I can't find songs to fit situations on my own. Plus, I need a face claim for Santana's love interest, go crazy with that one. Winner gets cameo in story. Post a first name I can use, in case you get picked. Ok, my rant is over and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it was shorter than usual but I really didn't want to put the Rachel/Quinn confrontation and the Puck/Quinn/Rachel/Shelby/Jesse/Beth confrontation all in the same chapter. Too much buildup. but the Quinn/Rachel scene was a lot different than you expected, huh. Well, review. Because reviews=love and love is good.  
**

**_Lyrics from Celebrity Skin By Hole_**

**_Smile is by Charlie Chaplin_**

**_My Junk is from the Spring Awakening soundtrack_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oh, look at my face_**  
**_My name is might have been_**  
**_My name is never was_**  
**_My name's forgotten_**

* * *

If one thing was for certain, Rachel's showface never faltered for longer than a minute. Then, she would put back on that smile that made it seem that she was having the time of her life and also made you question her sanity. This time was no different. Rachel turned to her glee club and gave them a look that told them that Puck, Quinn, and herself needed to handle this alone but they'd be alright. So New Directions reluctantly headed back out to the bus. She had to stay strong for them. Puck was actually crying. Silently but tears, no less. Quinn was in shock and was ready to crack at any moment. The ice queen and the badass were showing weakness. IN PUBLIC. Therefore, she knew that she was going to have to be the one to speak.

"Noah, saltwater is coming out of your eyes", she nudged him in the side and he quickly straightened up when he realized people were watching. Luckily, Shelby hadn't noticed them so she approached her flanked by a nervous Puck and Quinn.

"Hi, Shelby", Rachel spoke her mother's name with the smallest hint of contempt in her voice. Her estranged mother's head shot up but she gave a small, timid half smile.

"Rachel? You look different", Shelby picked Beth back up from Jesse's arms before the latter quickly left the room. Puck was glad since he didn't want Jesse St. Douche Bag holding his daughter.

"I had a makeover. So how have you been?"

"I've been doing great, this is my last time coaching so it's bittersweet. I left something I loved for someone I love beyond words so it's worth it", Rachel heard Quinn choking back tears behind her but knew the blonde would stay strong. Or at least try to.

"I convinced the team to come here to see you all's performance. Jesse's rendition of Smile just gave me a whirlwind of emotions", Puck gave a soft chuckle at that statement. If a whirlwind meant driving her crazy beyond belief, then she sure was telling the truth.

"How rude of me? Noah, Quinn, I didn't realize you two were here. How are you doing?", Shelby asked with genuine concern. Quinn put on an Oscar-winning smile and lied saying that she felt great. Puck wasn't going to hide his emotions so easily.

"I'm getting by. I'm just glad she's happy. She's happy, right?", Puck asked in a low voice while rubbing his head uncomfortably. Rachel put an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder for support.

"Beth is happy. We both are", Shelby spoke fondly of her adopted daughter. "So, Rachel how long are you all going to be here?"

"2 more days"

"Oh, good. I hope you go see some of the musicals here, I hear the new Elphaba is fabulous but not nearly as good as Idina"

"I agree, we're going to see Wicked tonight. Elphaba still is one of my dream roles", Rachel beamed.

"The part will be yours if you work at it. Tisch and Juliard are wonderful school to perfect your craft", Shelby smiled along with her estranged daughter. Puck snorted, this woman was just an older version of Rachel.

"I know, mom", she placed a smile on her face and gave a mega-watted grin.

"How about this? We can go out to dinner at Serendipity on Monday while we're still in town. Noah, Quinn, I would like it if you two came along also. I wanted to discuss Beth and if you wanted any involvement in her future", Puck almost fainted until Rachel elbowed him in the gut causing him to come back to life.

"We'd love to", Quinn spoke for the three of them.

"Great. And Rachel, I have a feeling that you're going to be a wonderful big sister", Shelby squeezed her hand before switching Beth to her other hip and walking away, leaving with her new daughter.

* * *

Puck POV

The bus ride back to Rachel's townhouse was silent. We could tell they all had questions but didn't have the guts to ask. Rachel was sitting with me with Quinn on the opposite side of the aisle. It just felt so unreal. For Quinn and I, we were getting an opportunity to be in the life of the child we had given away. And for Rachel, her estranged mother was finally taking an interest in her. She actually allowed Rachel to call her Mom.

"Noah, come on, we have a game of Singstar to play", she dragged me of the bus and into the living room where she already had the game set up and the rest of the glee club were seated and ready to watch this shit unfold. Nosy bastards.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about my skills", I smirked before taking a microphone.

_1 hour later_

"WHAT. THE. HELL. NOAH. How the FUCK did you beat me at a singing game?", Berry was pissed, I mean really pissed. Her face was red and smoke was coming out of her ears and she was staring me down like a madman. Mike moved all the easily breakable items out of the way in case she wanted to hit something or hit me with something.

"It's not my fault Barbra Streisand didn't prepare you for Green Day", then she lunged at me and it really hurt because she scratched me and kneed me in the family jewels. Finn had to pull her off of me and Santana and Quinn were snickering in the background. What ever did I see in them? Now, Puck Jr. is extreme pain and Puck Jr. should never have to experience that. Ever.

"Rachel, what is wrong with you?", Mr. Schue tried to sound responsible but he didn't care. He was still mourning over his lost romance with the redhead.

"HE. BEAT. ME. IN. SINGING", Rachel crossed her arms and pouted. She actually looked intimidating(and kinda hot) due to the fact that she was becoming less of a midget this summer.

"Rachel, those type of games aren't based off of how well you can sing, it's about hitting the notes at the right times", Rachel looked stupid after Mr. Schue explained it to her. Then, stupid turned into embarrassed and embarrassed turned to blushing like a mad man.

"Oh, then I'm sorry, Noah. I should have never resulted to violence. I hope you can forgive my deplorable actions. What are you taking me to do tonight?", Rachel asked me with the sickeningly sweet yet gut-wrenchingly evil smile that meant don't say anything stupid or Beth will be forced to be your only child.

"A concert", I breathed out while I was still bent over in pain.

"What kind of concert?", she was giving me that crazy smile again and I was kinda freaked out. Berry could be cool when she wanted to be but sometimes she was plain out batshit crazy. So I would have to plan this carefully.

"Why would I tell you that?", I said before quickly running up the stairs to join the guys upstairs before she hit me again. That bullshit about her being sorry didn't fool me for a second.

* * *

_Rachel POV_

I'm pissed off. Noah freaking Puckerman is taking me out. It's not the fact that he's taking me somewhere. It's the part about him not telling me and that he has control. I'm NEVER supposed to lose control. But I still shouldn't have hit him even though it felt good to do it. No time to think now since Santana and Kurt are calling for me to go upstairs so they can dress me like a doll again. I'm honestly getting kind of tired of that. But it's better than being friendless.

"Rachel, hold still, I need your hair to fall just right", Kurt's soprano voice screeched in my ears as he attempted to curl my hair. I fairly liked him doing my hair if he didn't plan on making a habit out of it which he was so it was becoming a bit annoying.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you touch my hair or clothes again until school starts again", I snapped back and heard him take in a deep breath in shock.

"But you're going on a date with NOAH FREAKING PUCKERMAN tonight, we can not afford for you to relapse into animal sweaters and school-girl plaid skirts no matter how much he likes the length of them", Kurt yelled so loudly, Santana and Brittany peeked in the bathroom to see what was going on but left since they saw that we hadn't killed each other. Yet.

"Relax, Kurt, it's not a date and besides it's tonight so I can wear what I'm wearing now okay", I figured that I looked pretty good, Santana let me borrow her red shorts that cut off like 3 inches above mid-thigh, my own black and white striped tank top and black 4-inch wedge heels with a red cadet cap over my hair which Kurt was currently fidgeting with since he gave up on the curling iron.

"Okay, diva. I'm going to trust you to do the makeup yourself since all you need to do is touch up your lip gloss but other than that, you are done, that fine specimen of a man you call Noah Puckerman will be falling at your feet", Kurt clapped his hands in excitement as he spun the chair around so I could see the mirror. I look awesome like a hot army cadet, especially with the cap. When I got downstairs, Noah even saluted to me causing me to laugh. I had time to kill so I decided to take a quick nap in my room only to wake up 3 hours later to found out that they had gone to Wicked without me.

"Kurt, what the hell!", I screamed downstairs to everyone since they all had guilty looks on their faces.

"You've seen it 20 times, with all of the lineups and besides, you had locked the door and we knocked and you didn't answer so we decided to let you sleep since we figured you wouldn't like it very much if let Puck bust your door down. And I'm sure he wouldn't have liked you to see him cry during "For Good", Kurt rolled his eyes before Noah grabbed him by the shirt and he let out a loud "EEP!".

"Shut it, Hummel. Come on Berry, we have to take Baby Mama with us since she helped me get tickets", he seemed irritated at that last fact but Quinn looked smug.

"Okay, but none of you are off the hook", I narrowed my eyes before leaving out of the door with the two young parents behind me. The stadium was actually right across the street so we walked. And when I saw the big neon sign that said Lady GaGa live on the Monster Ball Tour. I screamed and almost fainted. I had been trying to get tickets like forever.

"How did you-?",I was in shock. To him, Lady Gaga was a dude that danced around in "lady" clothes.

"Baby Mama won a prize package from a radio station back in Ohio and she had two extra tickets", he grinned as I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Come on, you two before we miss the entire concert", Quinn whined so Noah put me down and we entered the now packed Madison Square Garden. Quinn and I both bought programs and t-shirts(we got one for Kurt and Mercedes too even though they had already seen the show). I got Santana and Brittany wristbands so they could wear it to school with their Cheerios uniforms.

"I'm so excited", I whispered to Quinn when we were in the bathroom putting our t-shirts on. We had to look like the die hard fans that we were.

"I know right, when I found out I had won tickets, I screamed so loud into my phone, I'm sure anyone who was listening to the radio at that moment thought I was a nutcase. Then, I called Kurt and he cursed me out calling me a lucky bitch", she giggled.

"Got to love him"

"I know. You know, Rachel, you're the Elphaba to my Glinda", Quinn was obviously proud to tell a theater junkie about her new found knowledge.

"I'd have to agree with you on that", I smiled and linked arms with my former enemy as we left to find Noah pacing outside waiting for us.

"You finally emerge, I was starting to think some Faberry action was going on in there", Noah bit his lip.

"Faberry?", Quinn and I questioned simultaneously.

"Fabray and Berry, me, Chang, and Rutherford made it up to describe our hot lesbian fantasies", he put his arms around the both of us even though we were both trying to hit him and we took our seats even though us girls were going to be on our feet the majority of the show. Overall, it was a to die for experience. Noah was happy that the opening acts were dudes even if they were pop artists so when Jason Derulo performed "Ridin' Solo", I saw him bob his head a bit. But when GaGa herself came out, it was magical. Quinn and I rocked slowly and sang softly during slower songs like "Speechless" and the acoustic version of "Poker Face". And during songs like "Bad Romance", we started busting out the moves we had learned for glee. And of course, I teased Puck by singing to him during "LoveGame". I could've sworn he said mailman. And I hugged and held onto him from behind during "So Happy I Could Die".

"Quinn, are you ready to go?", I asked because Noah was pulling me by the hand trying to get us the hell up out of there.

"I'm gonna stay behind guys, I'll be back at the house by midnight", she looked convincing so I nodded and allowed Noah to drag me out.

* * *

_Quinn POV_

I honestly don't know why I'm following Jesse St. James out of a Lady GaGa concert, it seemed like a good idea five minutes ago. And now that's he's sitting on a bench in Central Park, I'm looking for some place to hide, I should leave the sleuthing to Nancy Drew. It's chilly for a summer night in New York and I'm in a silver mini-skirt.

"Quinn Fabray, what do I owe the pleasure?", his strong, velvet-like voice called out to me and I knew I was caught. Dammit. I'm actually surprised he knew my name. I don't remember ever talking to him during his short tenure in New Directions. And for some reason, I really like the way he said it.

"How did you know I was there?", I asked timidly as I sat next to him on the park bench rubbing my arms for heat.

"You were underneath a street lamp in a bright blue "Monster Ball" t-shirt, it was pretty hard not to notice you. So why were you following me?", he propped his arm up on the back of the chair and faced me.

"I wanted answers"

"Ask away, no questions of yours shall be left unanswered"

"What's she like? Beth. I mean you don't have to tell me, I'm just curious"

"You're her mother still, it's fine. She's a hybrid of you and Puck. She has your hair, smile, and most of your looks. But she has Puck's eyes and personality. She already hates pink. Shelby tried to put a pink onesie on her and she balled those tiny hands into fists and cried. Then, she has that tiniest bit of Rachel. She clapped a little bit when Shelby turned on 'Funny Girl'", he rolled his eyes and I laughed at my daughter's quirks.

"It's supposed to feel better eventually but I don't think it will. Knowing she's out there and that I can't tuck her in at night or read to her, it hurts just as much as it did now as it did a month ago", I brushed the hair out of my face. Jesse took off his leather jacket and handed it to me.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it, you know Shelby wants you and Puck to have a hand in raising her. I think she regrets not being a part of Rachel's life", he responded nonchalantly. Even when he was at McKinley, his calm demeanor always unnerved me. Like nothing in the world could touch him. If only pregnancy could have been that way.

"What ever happened with them?", Rachel had never really opened up about what happened, she just said "it didn't work out".

"I know about as much as you do, Shelby's stayed pretty much tight lipped about it"

"Okay, then here's another question, why did you egg Rachel?", it was the inevitable make or break question.

"Two reasons. One, I had to prove my loyalty to Vocal Adrenaline. Two, she deserved a clean break since I'm leaving for UCLA soon. Three, I didn't want too", he stared off like he is going to a dark place in his mind. And, I guess to him it is a dark place.

"Do you still have fee-", I was cut off.

"NO! I mean I love her just not in that way, not anymore. I just want her to be happy", Jesse put his head down.

"Are you happy?", I feel pretty bold as it is by the questions I'm asking. But he didn't seem like the cold, heartless bastard made it out to be. Jesse St. James isn't that bad to look at either. His body is well-toned, that curly hair just made you want to touch it, and his grin always seems mischievous. Plus the all black ensembles make him look like the ultimate bad boy.

"Kind of, I have a family with Shelby and Beth since my actual family sucks. I don't have any real friends since Vocal Adrenaline wasn't the closest bunch and I'm going to college thousands of miles away to a basically foriegn land and you're obviously struggling with something", he crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's nothing, really. Just why don't you act like this all the time. Good. Because you are good", I tried to add all the pieces together in my head but it always came out in confusion. He actually cared about people and that was a bad thing why?

"What if I'm not good, huh? Because I've done some fucked up things so maybe I don't deserve happiness"

"Everyone deserves to be happy, even someone as big of a screw-up as you", I took his hand and held it in my lap.

"I'm still bad, Quinn. Bad to the bone"

"Then I'll let you corrupt me"

"I'll take you up on that", then he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer. He is a really good kisser. Harder than Finn, softer than Puck, a happy medium. He tastes like white chocolate and raspberries. I want to stay in his arms all night even though we are about to fall off the bench. He acts like he need my lips to survive, that was good thing since I sure need his. I'm not one for extreme PDA but I don't care about any people who walk by at this point. All I care about is that Jesse's face is still attached to mine. Then, a bell in the distance rang, signaling midnight. Damn.

"I have to go, I promised I'd be back by midnight", I said when we came up for air and he chuckled.

"My very own version of Cinderella, so when will I see you again, Ms. Fabray?", I saw the humor of it the Cinderella comment but I'm sure that glass slippers didn't hurt Cinderella's feet as much as 5-inch heels hurt mine.

"Come to Serendipity tomorrow with Shelby and Beth", I pouted hoping he'd say yes.

"Fine, but tell Puck that the face is off-limits", I clapped and hugged him before checking my watch. 5 minutes past 12. I really need to go. I was about to take off the jacket when he stopped me.

"Hold on to it. It's your way of showing that phase one of your corruption is complete", I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to Rachel's place. I snuck in through the back door and into the room I'm sharing with Brittany and Santana. Santana's already asleep and Brittany's not in here so I'm safe. Then, I feel someone drag me by the collar of Jesse's jacket into the hallway. There stands Brittany with an impatient expression on her face.

"Spill", she crosses her arms across her chest as I sigh. Ah, being discreet was fun while it lasted.

* * *

_Rachel POV_

I was tired by the time we got home and I felt bombarded with old feelings that just came back full-force and I wanted to be alone to sort them out but Noah wasn't having that when he came in my room, shut the door and flopped on my bed on top of me. Might as well face the problem head on.

"Ow. You need to lose some weight, what are you? 300 pounds?", I joked.

"No, it's not my fault you're a twig, and besides this is all muscle", he flexed with one arm as he put the other under my head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Noah. It's just today has been so weird. I'm getting a second chance to have a mother. You're getting a second chance to be a father. We're getting a second chance to be friends. I just feel like I'm not breathing. It's just one big dream that we're going to wake up from but if it is, I don't want to wake up", I poured out my soul and there was silence for a moment.

"It's real, Berry. I'm here, and you're stuck with me and it sounds like your mother wants to be too"

"Quinn said we should set Shelby up with Mr. Schue", I gave out a loud chuckle at that.

"We should though", he countered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Glee Club would be a powerhouse", I tried to look on the bright side of things.

"And she might bring Beth over to rehearsals which means I'd have most of my special girls in one space", he had a stupid Finn-like grin on his face and it kind of weirded me out.

"And exactly who all are your 'special' girls", I made air-quotes where quotation marks would be if someone was writing this down.(A/N: LOL. Stupid Writer's Humor)

"Quinn, since she's my baby mama. Beth, since she's my kid. You, because you're my student in 'Puck's School of Badass'", he made a silly announcer's voice that made me giggle.

"Shh, Berry. I'm not done yet. Getting back to where we were, ahh we stopped at you, one more laugh and you're off the list. Santana, my equally badass twin just with lady parts who can hit harder than Finn which is exactly why I'm trying to convince her to quit the Cheerios and join the football team. Brittany, my math tutor who is not dense whatsoever, Mom and Naomi since they're my mom and sister, Mercedes because she's an awesome duet partner and she helped me out in a fight once, and Tina, because she's like one big ball of badass that can explode. Like that stunt she pulled on Figgins, epic shit", he laughed and I was happy that he thought so highly of some of the less-popular gleeks, including me."I locked the door. Is your room here soundproofed too?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Me, you, bed, no clothes, we're a couple of hot Jews"

"You're a pig, Noah. We are so not doing this right now"

"Not now? I was just expecting a flat out no. Are you saying that that innuendos have finally worked?"

"No, it wasn't the innuendos. I just trust that when I'm ready to have sex, I want you to be the one to take my virginity, no strings attached, no romance needed. I trust you with that. You're my best friend"

"You're still a virgin? You trust me?", he asked and I questioned it myself. When had I made this decision in the first place? It just came out of my mouth without even thinking and I don't regret it. Because right now, Noah freaking Puckerman is the guy I trust most. But I had also opened up another can of worms.

"I trust you and I didn't sleep with Jesse", it's kind of weird, the way we were right now. No loud voices, truths coming out, he was on top of me, our face inches apart, silence and vulnerability taking over.

"Don't be embarrassed, Rachel. I'm glad you didn't sleep with that dickwad. Even though you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, you're my best friend. No matter how many innuendos I make, I wouldn't kick you to the curb. And even though I'm not one for rose petals and that other shit, it's still going to mean something to me when we have sex. I guess I-"

"It's not impossible, Noah. Say it"

"I care about you, in my own way. I'm not like Finn though, I know what I want and I'm not going to run away afterwards"

"Then, Noah, I'm ready"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I might not be ready for a relationship but I'm ready for this. I want to get this over with. Because being a senior in high school and a virgin, not cool."

"This has got to be one of the best days of my life, I finally get in Berry's pants"

"And I get to take a ride on the Puckerone", I winced at the horrible moniker.

Then, he kissed me for the first time in a year and I know that I'm making the right choice. I don't know what to think except this is how it's supposed to feel. This is who it was supposed to be with. It's like fireworks are going off on every piece of my skin that he touches me. And I can't remember my name for the life of me and my screams are louder than my loudest rendition of "On My Own", and I'm so glad that the room is soundproof and the windows are shatterproof. And afterwards, as I'm laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat, I feel the tiniest bit of doubt that he won't even talk to me anymore after this and right on cue he says:

"I still got your back, Rach"

"I know", I nuzzled myself closer into his side and finally fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**I wasn't going to let them have sex at first but I figured that since I took so damn long to update that you guys deserved a mega-chapter, packed with St. Fabray and Puckleberry. No, they aren't together, Rachel is at the point where she feels like she's just tired of being a virgin so technically they're still friends. This is the longest chapter to date, with more than 5,000 words. It took like 9 hours to write and right now, it's 2 A.M and I started at 6 P.M. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but school just started back so it's kinda tight finding writing space. Next chapter is split. Half is in New York, half is in Lima. The chapter after that will be school starting back. I've already planned out the ending, sequel, and the follow-up to the sequel so all I have to do is write it down. Just so you know, I love writing smart!Brittany almost as much as I like writing douche!Finn. Who's seen the new promos for Glee? I jumped on the couch and danced. Thanks to starinthem, SageK, Dewymornings87, GleeFreakVampireChik, GLEEful GLEEk, SheDevilJen, sweetcaroline1986, and Kuuleialoha1 for reviewing! Don't shoot me but I'm thinking about choosing a guy from Gossip Girl or 90210 for Santana's OC since I'm so happy they're coming back on along with Glee and Vampire Diaries, and Hellcats and Nikita. Eep! But if you really hate the idea, tell me. If you like the idea, tell me who you like more? Chace Crawford, Ed Westwick, or Matt Lanter? I've already said the artist of most of the songs mentioned so I'm not going to mess with that too much. Um, anything else. Oh yeah, review. Reviews=love and love=happy **

**Lyric **

**_Lyrics from Celebrity Skin by Hole_**

**_On My Own-Les Miz Soundtrack_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey, so glad you could make it_**  
**_Yeah, now you really made it_**  
**_Hey, there's only us left now_**

_Rachel's POV_

To say that it's surreal is an understatement. I'm at one of the hottest cafes in New York with my mother, adoptive sister, my best friend/father of my adoptive sister/dude I fucked last night*cough*, my former enemy/mother of my sister, and my ex-boyfriend who egged me. And on top of that, the latter two are acting very weird.

"So, now that we're all here, I want to say first off that I was wrong about a lot of things. Rachel, I thought you wouldn't need me now but after talking to your fathers and Will, I realized that you need me now more than ever. Also, I realized that I couldn't give Beth a family. She deserves a boatload of aunts and uncles and grandparents who love her as much as I do. So Noah and Quinn, I would like it if you both would like to be involved in Beth's life. Visit anytime you want, take her out, I don't care if you even let her sit in on a couple glee rehearsals, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did with Rachel", Shelby had all jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?", Noah deadpanned and Shelby nodded in confirmation. He just Quinn a huge, tight hug and I could've sworn I saw Jesse flinch. Weird.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Corcoran, you won't regret it", Noah squealed in delight and he picked up his baby girl out of her stroller to go change her diaper. Then, there were four.

"So, Rachel, as I mentioned, I've talked with your fathers and they informed me that they are moving to London and they didn't want to uproot you from Lima on your senior year so I proposed another option. Rachel, I'd deeply appreciate it if you came to live with me and Beth", Shelby took my hand and I froze. What the hell? In my head, I was wearing a white sundress doing the running man in a field of pink bunnies. My mom actually wanted me. This week can't get any better.

"Ok", my mouth finally worked out what my brain was trying to say and I heard Shelby let out a sigh of relief as hugged me, burying her nose in my hair. "I'm so sorry, Rachel, I promise I'll make it all up to you"

"Well", Mom wiped a stray tear from her eye as she straightened out her rumpled shirt. "I guess that's it so I'm going to leave. I'm sure Noah would love to have Beth for the day. Jesse?"

"Um, I'm going to hit the shops", Jesse fidgited like he had a big secret.

"And Rach, I'm going sightseeing", Quinn said quickly also. I took a double-take because something didn't seem right. Especially when they both got up at the same time and rushed out of the cafe as if their lives depended on it.

_Brittany POV_

I was decked out in my full-on spy gear. All black with the tinted Ray-Bans to match. I knew I would need help so instead of my usual accomplice, Santana, I decided that I'd bring Mike along instead. I thought he'd be quiet and wouldn't ask any questions. Boy, was I wrong.

"So why are we here again?", he obviously was starting to get uncomfortable behind this bush we were hiding out by.

"Well, Quinn said she met a guy last night but she wouldn't disclose a name, therefore I need to take this investigation a bit further to unmask the identity of her mystery man and I needed backup", I quickly said before turning back around to look onto the streets.

"Oh ok", it was going to take him some time to get used to smart me. "Wait, isn't that her right there?"

And he was right, Quinn was approaching the entrance to Central Park and she wasn't alone, the former cheerleader was clutching the hand of none other than Jesse St. James. I swiftly whipped out my Blackberry Torch. "S, round up the Gleeks. Q and St. James are getting cozy. Meet Mike and I in an hour at Central Park", I barked and slipped my phone into the rear pocket of my black skinnies.

"Um, so what do we do now?", Mike put his hands in his pockets and had that look on his face which was the perfect cross between cute and confused.

"We do what all successful sleuths do when their work is done, we eat", I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me to the nearest McDonald's which was only 2 blocks away.

"I'd like a double quarter pounder with cheese, large fries, and a Coke", Mike ordered and was surprised when I said that I'd have the same.

"Sue Sylvester doesn't control me during the summer you know, and she won't during the school year either", we took our empty cups to the soda dispenser to get our drinks.

"Wait, what do you mean?", Mike responded propping his hand on the counter.

"Can you keep a secret, Mike?"

"Sure, Brit"

"I'm quitting the Cheerios and I haven't even told Santana yet"

"But you love being a Cheerio", his eyes were wide with puzzlement and he actually resembled Finn a little bit.

"I did but I'm not a dumb blonde. I have a future beyond being a trophy wife and I'm a Gleek. Just like Rachel, just like Tina, I like to sing and dance. I don't need cheerleading to cut flips or dance, you more than anyone else knows that my dancing talents stretch much farther than claps and chants", I left him with that before moving to collect our food.

"And the slushies and Karofsky...", Mike came back up behind me and I froze. It was perhaps the biggest and scariest part of not being popular.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it", I swallowed and gave a weak smile. "You know what, how about we take this for to-go? I have to discuss that that thing about the thing with Santana", I have got to be the worst liar in history.

_Third Person POV_

"What the hell, Quinn?", Santana stormed into Central Park with the other gleeks in tow. "St. James, really? Two for two, huh"

"Santana, what are you doing here?", Quinn jumped up from her spot on the bench beside Jesse and yanked her hand from his.

"I could ask you the same, Quinn. All that bogus about being friends was just a joke, huh. The great Quinn Fabray makes poor Rachel Berry out to be a fool for the millionth time. A round of applause, you deserve it", Rachel gave stony and cold glare before turning on her heels and leaving.

"Rachel, wait", Jesse surprisingly was the one who ran after her and found her sitting along the edge of the pond.

"Jesse, leave me alone", she hugged herself tight trying to restore her breathing to normal.

"No, Rachel. You don't have to talk but you're going to listen. I was wrong for egging you and I know that my reasoning for it is wacked up but you can't hold a grudge against me forever", Jesse sat next to her and she scooted over so there would be at least a foot between them.

"Yes, I can. You were the one person I trusted, the person who understood me and shared my dreams but you took my heart and stomped on it like it meant nothing to you", Rachel pouted.

"Dramatic, much. You honestly think that your masterpiece had nothing to do with it?"

"Hey! Run, Joey, Run was a perfect showcase of musical creativity"

"You triple-casted your boyfriend with your two ex-boyfriends. Do you realize how sick and twisted that looked to the rest of us?"

"We never stood a chance didn't we?"

"Time and adversity were never on our side"

"I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place", Rachel sang out and Jesse responded.

"But everything we have is stuck in the moment", Jesse hugged her and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Sooooo, you and Quinn...", Rachel trailed off.

"Come on, Rachie, I'll explain over Funny Girl"

_A week later_

"Oh my God, I love you but you stink, my little badass replica", Puck wrinkled his nose as he picked up his daughter to go change her diaper. He had been at Shelby's house ever since he got home from New York. He was planning on returning home today. Beth's nursery had blue and black striped walls and the rest of the decor was aligned to the colors. Already, the infant had a low-tolerance for the color pink.

"Well, Puck, you should have thought about that before you thought trust me was a viable birth-control option", Quinn stepped into the room smirking with Kurt right behind her.

"She is adorable. I'm telling you, she'll never forget who bought her her first taste of Burberry. She's going to be the only baby besides Suri Cruise in plaid peacoats", Puck rolled his eyes, Kurt took his fashion a bit too seriously in his opinion.

"I'm going home today, and Ma is going to be in for the surprise of her life", Puck fastened the straps of her pamper and placed Beth back in her crib. Near it, her saw her birth certificate specifying her name.

"QUINN! Her middle name is Drizzle?", Puck yelled and Kurt fell out of his chair laughing and Quinn turned bright red.

"Um, yeah. It was kind of spur of the moment, I didn't actually think Shelby would listen to me"

"Oh sweet Coco Chanel, please help this wackjob family this glee club has created", Kurt held his sides for they were still in pain for laughing so hard.

"I'm going, you crazy ditwits. Bye, Bethie", he kissed his daughters forehead before shooting another pointed glare at Quinn and rolling his eyes at Kurt's dramatics as usual before leaving out the door.

Hopping in his old red pickup truck, Puck heard one of his favorite songs on the classic rock radio station and cranked it up.

**_Ain't it fun when you're always on the run_**  
**_Ain't it fun when your friends despise what you've become_**  
**_Ain't it fun when you get so high_**  
**_Well...that you just can't come_**  
**_Ain't it fun when you know that you're gonna die young_**

**_It's such fun [10 times]_**

**_Ain't it fun when you taking care of number one_**  
**_Ain't it fun when you feel like you just gotta get a gun_**  
**_Ain't it fun when you just can't seem to find your tongue_**  
**_Cause you stuck it too deep into something that really stung_**  
**_It's such fun_**

**_Well, so you come up to me and spit right in my face_**  
**_I didn't even feel it_**  
**_It was such a disgrace_**

**_I punched my fist right through the glass_**  
**_I didn't even feel it_**  
**_It happened so fast_**

**_Such fun [12 times]_**

**_Ain't it fun when you tell her she's just a cunt_**  
**_Ain't it fun when you she splits you and leaves you on the run_**  
**_Well, Ain't it fun when you broken up every band that you ever begun_**  
**_Ain't it fun when you know that you're gonna die young_**

**_It's such fun_**  
**_Such fun_**

Pulling up in front of his mom's house, his heart dropped. In the driveway was the 1979 silver Impala he thought he'd never see again. All of a sudden, he felt lucky that Naomi was off in some fancy boarding school in New York. Either way, he had to get in there now. Rushing in and nearly breaking down the door, he saw the face of a girl he'd only seen once and the face of a man that haunted his dreams since the age of 7.

"Noah, my boy", the man clapped him on the shoulder only to be shoved backwards a yard.

"I am not your boy, don't touch me you narcissistic asshole", Puck growled.

"Don't talk to your father that way, Noah", his mother chastised.

"What the fuck do you mean? He walked out for 10 years and now everything is dandy? Fuck that"

"Language, Noah"

"Language? I've been the man of this house for the last 10 years, I helped pay the bills, I didn't go hangout because I had to watch Naomi, and what is she doing here?", he angrily pointed to the blonde standing in the far corner of the room.

"I'm Juliette Nicole Carson, your half-sister and it turns out that this pathetic piece of shit knocked up both of our moms at the same time, my mom died last week and now he's my legal guardian until I turn 18. I just found out that I had a family. Woo! This sure ain't the Brady Bunch", she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Mom you can't take him back, do you hear this? Mom, please?", he was begging for his mother to be strong for once. To finally stand up for himself.

"Listen here boy, your mother is a rational and forgiving woman, she knows that she's making a good choice", Elijah Puckerman smirked proudly.

"Noah, we can make this work I promise", his mother cupped his cheek in her hand which was wet from the tears she had been wiping away.

"Not this time, Ma. Not anymore", he kissed her on the forehead before running out to his truck and backing out of the driveway as quickly as he could. But before he was gone, he heard the sound of someone knocking on his window. It was the blonde again. He rolled down his window.

"What do you want?", Puck barked.

"Your mom wanted you to have this", she shoved a picture of the 3 of them: he, his mom, and Naomi. "Listen Noah-"

"It's Puck"

"Listen, Noah, I don't know you that well but I could really use an escape from this hell. And I know you probably hate me and I don't beg because I'm too badass for that", she rambled on

"Hop in"

"What?", she was shocked.

"I said 'Hop in'. You seem smart, it's only two words, comprehend. Badass seems to be the lucky word of the day", he reached over and unlocked the passenger door and she reluctantly climbed in.

"Ready to face the world, blondie?"

"As I'll ever be"

**_Thanks to OnEgNBIGgLeEk, GLEEful GLEEk, Alicia Jo, bubblesmonster, and KatAngel16 for reviewing. Ok guys, the real reason I went on hiatus is because of school plus I was unhappy about reviews. Then I decided fuck it. I'm gonna write because there are some loyal little peeps who want to read this. And for them, I'm going to make this a Puckleberry story like no other. That doesn't mean peeps can't jump on the bandwagon because the more the merrier. This just means that I'm going to write no matter what until this and the sequel and possible follow-ups. So let's keep rocking, K? But I still want reviews like badly because as you can see, I rely on them for improvement and ideas. This chapter sucked and the transitions are horrible and POVS are UGH but I figured you guys deserved something after 4 long months. So I've introduced Juliette, the Hayley Williams lookalike she's gonna be so badass eeep, and I'm keeping Matt in this story. I'm bringing both Sam and Blaine because I love them both. But since Quinn is with Jesse, whatever shall I do with Sam's little heart? That's why I'm running a contest. Create a charrie: I need name, personality, body type, face claim, and why she'd be a good match for Sam. The winner will have their character put into chapter 7 and beyond. Next chapter: first day of school. Peace and love, peeps. Lyric out._**

**Lyrics from**

**Celebrity Skin- Hole**

**Ain't It Fun- Guns N Roses**

**Stuck In The Moment- Justin Bieber(I'm embarrassed I even put this in here)**


End file.
